The End of Waiting
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – When you are forced to take a step back, when you are given time to think over events of the past. Only then can you truly see what you desire from life. Kai/Ming-Ming WAVE


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – When you are forced to take a step back, when you are given time to think over events of the past. Only then can you truly see what you desire from life. (Kai/Ming-Ming)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Ugh! Took me about half an hour to write that summery and I still don't like it. Anyway today (May 2nd) is the two-year anniversary of the posting of the first ever Kai/Ming-Ming fic and in memory of the occasion today is the first ever Kai/Ming-Ming WAVE! (dances)

**Muse:** Oh please, someone just kill me now…or better yet someone kill Lamb.

_Dedi:_ Pathetic. Anyway this fic is dedicated to all the amazing people writing for this first every WAVE, we love you all so much. So all you Kai/Mimi writers this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Cause one grain of sand can turn the tide,  
One single spark can light the night,  
One simple dream, one gentle word,  
One act of love from someone,  
Can start a chain reaction,  
It all begins in the heart,_

* * *

**The End of Waiting**

The inside of the huge house was dark and cool even though outside the blazing summer sun shone down burning everything it touched to a crisp. From outside she could hear the sounds of laughter as the two teams relaxed and kicked back, enjoying a day free from the stresses of training. It was hard to believe that just six months ago that the group of guys hanging out together had competed in one of the most highly publicized, viciously intense Beyblade tournaments the world had ever seen. A competition that had left its mark both mentally and physically on all involved.

She could feel him moving along the corridor behind her, felt the subtle shift in the air as he moved and in her head she saw him as he had been in the moment of defeat. Knocked backwards, his body sailing gracefully through the air, as the baying crowed howled with derision and delight, and then the sickening thwack of his head as it had connected with the hard surface of the arena floor. Time and again that scene had played through her mind, every time her thoughts turned to him it seemed she would relive that moment and always she wondered what effect it had had on him

Hard though it was at times, Ming-Ming knew she had made the right decision when she had decided to give up blading professionally. It was true that out of everyone involved in the kayos that had been the Justice 5 tournament she had probably suffered the least, but in that time she had done things that she could never truly forgive herself for. In short she had betrayed herself and the person she wanted to be. Perhaps it was easier for her than it would have been for anyone else, for she at least had the constant comfort of her singing to cling to.

But her team, her family, had not let her go so easily. The ties that bound them together were too strong to be broken by simple distance they told her. They had refused to let her abandon them completely and so when they had insisted that it was time that she came to see them she had been all too willing to except. So here she was wondering through the building that served as both home and main training facility to the teams of GRev and the team formally known as BEGA, her team.

Sensing that he had stopped some distance away, a small smile touched her lips as she too came to a halt. She turned to face him then; he was leaning against the rail that ran round the top of the staircase no more then a few yards from her.

She took the opportunity to study him anew, as she had been doing on and off with everyone that day. In six months the memory of details faded and things she had thought she would never forget she was rediscovering. The strange two-tone hair was tousled as if he had just risen from bed, and bangs were falling haphazardly into intense crimson eyes. In the gloomy light of the hall it made him look both mysterious and yet somehow vulnerable too, which was strange, as vulnerability was not something she had ever associated with him.

He had changed in the time that had past since she had last saw him, just as people are bound to do. She knew that a fine network of scares crisscrossed his body, some of which would never fade, reminders of the two battles he had had with the man she had once called captain. And even in the dim light she could see with silvery slash running over his left eye. Somehow he was different and yet the same. Or maybe, she wondered, he was still the same and it was she who had changed, had grown up and rid herself of the infatuation of the world of blading and those associated with it.

"You're thinking." It wasn't said as a question but she knew that he expected an answer, expected her to tell him.

"Yes, I was." Again the slight smile touched her lips. "About you as it happens." She left that statement open to his interpretation.

"Oh." He watched as she slowly began moving back down the corridor towards him, azure bangs falling in a cascade past her left cheek casting half her face into shadow.

"You keep me in proximity when I walk away, and when I'm close you watch my lips." Her expression was unreadable as she continued to move closer, until she was standing right before him, their height difference forcing her to tilt her head back so that she could look into his face.

"You have beautiful lips." It was a fact but he doubted that she would be so easily distracted by pretty words as her eyes darted across his face.

Those eyes, so dark and unreadable stared up at him, and he felt himself being drawn slowly into their depths. He could feel the world falling away from him, as he looked deep into the burnt honey pools that watched him so intently. And for a moment he wondered if he might drown in them, but the sound of her voice, wondrous and brimming with curiosity broke the spell. "Are you losing your hearing?"

The question caught him off guard only momentarily; he had forgotten just how observant she could be. But she had been there after all, one of only a handful of people close enough to see that way that his head had rebounded on that heard, unforgiving floor. "I'm losing my balance."

"Your sense of self?" He was all about blading, it was his life. It was what forced the blood through his veins, but could you blade if you balance was lost?

From anyone else the question would have been an insult, but from her it was not. It was…what it was he could not quite explain, just as he could not quite explain why he had offered to show her round the place where the four men she held as close as brothers were now living. "No, I know who I am."

"Do you?" Again from anyone else it would have been an insult or perhaps a challenge, but there was just curiosity and interest behind her words. No hidden meaning intended to hurt or harm, but there was a second question hiding behind the first. A question that, had be not been paying attention, he would have missed.

"Yes, I do." And now it was his turn to smile, for he recognized the truth in his own words. For the first time in as long as he could remember he did truly know who and what he was, and moreover he knew what he wanted.

She did not pull away as his hand lightly ghosted down her side, skilled fingers testing every dip and curve in her soft supple figure. He highly doubted that she was the reason for his epiphany, for the dawning realization that he really did know himself, but somehow he felt that she was linked to the discovery. For some people, one of his teammates included, they moment they had laid eyes on her they knew how much they wanted her. Yet he had not known until she was no longer part of his life, only with her absence had he become aware of the gap that she had filled.

His fingers continued to roam freely, gliding over the bare few inches of golden skin visible between the tops of her jeans and the bottom of her figure hugging black top. Her breath was realized in a soft sigh that whispered in a heated rush against his skin as other hand gently pushed back strands of hair from her face. Slowly, savoring the moment his dipped his head to the crock of her neck, breathing in deeply the sent of her; fresh and light, like the smell that filled the air after a rain storm on a hot summers day.

A quiet moan fell from her lips, as he nibbled and licked his way across the sensitive skin of her throat, fancying he could feel the pounding of the blood through her veins when his tongue lapped at the responsive flesh. Unconsciously she tilted her head back, giving him better access, while her hands slid carefully up his forearms, delighting in the feel of hard corded muscle under her fingertips.

Slowly, almost painstakingly so, he worked his was up the side of her neck, pressing butterfly kisses to her warm skin as her went. Delicately he traced the patterns of her face with gentle lips and tongue. He moved lazily placing nipping kisses along the line of her jaw, acting as if he had all the time in the world to explore the wonders of her. Light kisses he placed on her bow, before briefly setting his lips to rest in the hollow of each of her, now closed, eyes in turn. Unable to resist he kissed the tip of her cute button nose, before nudging it with his own in a parody of an Eskimo kiss.

Pausing he looked intently at her face, with its small neat features, and feeling the weight of his stare her lids fluttered open and a pair of dark liquid eyes lock with his. For one long heart stopping moment they stood that way, and when at last he broke the silence her voice was a horse whisper, "You can always say stop."

"So can you." Her small hands, with their delicate fingers, reached up to cup his face and drew him down to her waiting mouth.

The warmth and self-assured confidence of his lips moving over her own, the way his tongue brushed at her lower lip asking for entrance with she willingly gave, were unlike anything she had experienced before. It seemed as if she had been waiting her whole life for this one moment, that everything in her life up till then had just been a pale shadow of what was to come, and now that it was here it took her breath away.

* * *

Lamb: Ya see what I mean? That had bugger all to do with the summery, but it's too late now.

**Muse:** Trust me it was too late for you a long time ago.

_Dedi:_ Yeah, from the moment you turned up she was done for. We hope you all liked it and thank you for your fics.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
